kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~
is the forty-seventh episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. This episode is a continuation of the adaptation of Ivy Valentine's Soul Chronicle, as well as featuring the debut of Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Wizard Form. Kamen Rider Volt and Kamen Rider Shippu make a cameo at the end of the episode. Synopsis The fated encounter between Ivy and Cervantes ensues! With Cervantes gaining the upper hand against his own flesh and blood, Ivy must join forces with the holy warrior Sophitia, as well as Taki and her allies from the future to put an end to the undead pirate's reign of terror once and for all. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Takes place between episodes and . Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : Guest cast * : * : * : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Cervantes de Leon: Patrick Seitz *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine: Lani Minella Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (2x; once in , once in Ryuseimaru) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , (in Decade Ridewatch), (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz, *'Rider Armor used:' **Zi-O *** , DecadeArmor Build Form, DecadeArmor Wizard Form **Geiz *** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor Notes * using Wizard Form in Decade Armor (All Dragon), along with the lines of throwing Cervantes into the sun is a reference to Episode 23 of when Haruto himself used All Dragon to throw into the sun. *The used in this episode are tied to the Riders' respective series which involves a conflict with one of the main characters against their fathers, to further allude the battle between Ivy and Cervantes: ** (by Taki): is 's father. His digital consciousness was sealed inside 's tablet until Go retrieved it, the latter was unaware of Banno's schemes until he attacked him and during their fight against the . ** (by Zi-O via Decade Armor Build Form): came out of hiding when his presumed death was actually a ruse, and subsequently worked on 's side ( ) or with (in ). However, this was also another ruse, so he can buy to stop Evolto and merge the with the . ** (by Geiz): of , while under the pretense of being a scapegoat to his son, Kuroto's instigation of Zero Day. When the charges against him were cleared, he begins his plan to control the lives of those playing . Also, Geiz's use of GenmArmor vs. Cervantes is fitting, as Genm himself has a form called Zombie Gamer Level X via Gashat which made him immortal, like Cervantes being an undead pirate. ** (by Zi-O via Decade Armor Wizard Form): is 's father, whose actual goal was to instigate the with the sole purpose of reviving her. *Ivy quotes before Cervantes is thrown into the sun. **Evidently, its shown that Ivy can even survive in outer space. External Links *The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode